


Letting Go

by team_mcmahon86



Series: Stronger Than Yesterday [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: *two shot* Lita is learning how to let go of things.





	Letting Go

Letting Go

Implied Ajay/Lita, Seth Rollins/Ajay

Tied into Stronger Than Yesterday also apart of Hell On Heels. 

Summary: In efforts to come clean with her ex girlfriend, Ajay meets up with her and tells her that she is finally getting what she wanted. The man of her dreams and a baby. Something that Lita couldn’t give her.

**

 

Seven months ago; Davenport Iowa

Ajay tapped her finger on the screen of her phone waiting for Lita to show up at the restaurant. 

They hadn't spoken in a long time after a stupid fight where she asked her to leave the company and retire. After finding out that she was pregnant and getting engaged she knew she needed to to tell Lita. 

It was only right after everything that they had been through. She owed Lita that much. 

The bell above the door ding as Lita stepped through it. 

The redhead glanced over and gave Ajay a tight lipped smile as she approached the table. The blonde sucked in a breath as she sat down in front of her. 

"Thanks for meeting me. I didn't think you would come." 

She started her knee starting to bounce, why she was getting nervous she didn't know, it was just Lita, the same Lita that taught her to wrestle and to live again. 

But she was also the Lita that her ex boyfriend dumped her for. The one that caused more heartache then joy and the one that she found herself dreaming of more and more.

Ajay looked up at the waitress who placed glasses of water down next to them.

"Can you give us a minute?" 

"Sure thing." The waitress agreed walking away. 

"Why did you want to meet? It's been months since we have talked." There was an underlying bitterness in her voice. 

Ajay looked down at the plastic menu shameful she knew that how Lita found out about the newly resumed relationship wasn't the best way. Especially since she had wanted to take Seth’s head off for cheating on her with Christian’s wife Harper. But she didn’t, she refrained because she loved her more than anything. There was only one thing that she loved more than Ajay and that was her dog Kenzi. 

Lita shook her head, of course Ajay would show remorse. which is more than she and Phil had done when they had been together. 

Ajay picked up her water glass and took a long drink off of it. 

A shining chocolate diamond caught her eye.

"What's that?" Amy asked pointing at the ring. 

"This is what I wanted to talk to you about." She answered putting her glass down. A soft happy smile formed on her face. 

"Seth asked me to marry him last week." 

Lita felt her stomach twist around in knots as she grabbed a hold of her left hand and studied the ring. She had to admit that it was Ajay's style.

"There's one more thing." She said softly pulling her hand away from her former girlfriend. 

Lita’s eyebrow arched up as she started tearing her straw wrapper up.

"I'm pregnant."

With that simple statement Lita felt her heart drop to her knotted up stomach. Seth had given Ajay the one thing that she always wanted something she couldn't give her. She looked up at her expectant face she pushed away from the table And walked away not saying a word. 

"Leets." Her voice was small and laced with hurt much like it had been the night she and Punk told her they wanted to be together for awhile. 

The redhead shook her head and kept walking. Ajay chewed on her lower lip trying to keep her tears at bay, she pulled several bills out of her wallet and threw them on the table before leaving herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ajay tossed her keys onto the counter and pulled her jacket off before going into her and Seth’s bedroom and curled up on the bed crying into her pillow. 

She didn't think that it would hurt her so much to have Lita walk away from her like that.

The only other time that Lita had hurt her like that is when she and Punk told her that they wanted to be together. As much as it hurt she tried to understand but she couldn’t. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it even now she couldn’t. 

Hearing the door open she scrambled off the bed and into the bathroom and turned on the sink. 

She didn't want Seth knowing that she was so upset. She bent over the sink washing her face off. 

"Hey." Seth greeted patting her ass as he stepped into the bathroom behind her. 

She raised her face and looked at him, "hi." 

He pulled the face towel off the hanger and handed it to her. 

She patted her face dry thankful he couldn't see her facial expression. 

"You okay?" He asked when she lowered the towel down. 

"Fine." She answered her voice wavering.

His brown eyes bore into her blue ones, "you sure?" He could see it plain as day that she was upset. 

"Yeah I'm fine." She said pressing her face against his chest. She didn't want to tell him that Lita walked out on her not saying a word. He squeezed her waist before releasing her.

She went back into their room and laid on the bed picking up her phone. "Chris is in town, he wants to come over." she announced after reading the messages on her phone. 

Seth nodded his head coming back into the room. He knew if she wouldn't tell him what got her so upset she would tell Chris what was bothering her. 

\--------------------------------------

"Hey Chris!" Ajay exclaimed opening the door a while later. 

"Hey Bubba." He grinned, "long time no see." 

"Come on in Seth just left." 

"Oh?" He asked stepping into the warm house behind her and shutting the door, he was surprised as everyone else when she took Seth back at Wrestlemania. They had all thought for sure that they were done and she was going to be moving on by herself again.

"Yeah went to get dinner. He will be back in awhile." She answered sitting down on the couch. 

"What's wrong?" He asked sitting down next to her. 

"I saw Lita today and she walked out on me." 

"Why?" He asked catching her twitching fingers, "does it have anything to do with this rock on your finger?" 

"Yea." She returned softly looking down at the shining rock. 

"When did this happen?" 

"Last weekend." 

He feigned a hurt expression. 

"I was going to tell you but I got blindsided by something other good news."

"Which is?" 

"I'm pregnant."

Chris' jaw dropped, "are you serious?"

Ajay nodded her head leaning over and picking up the framed ultrasound, "I'm due at the end of October." 

"That is so awesome sweetie. Congrats!" He leaned forward and hugged her neck. 

"Thank you." 

"Who else knows?" 

"My family, his family, Colt, Avery, Roddy, Roman, you and Lita." 

He nodded his head looking at the grainy picture. He was floored that things were finally going right for her but it could also be why Lita was so upset. 

"Do you think that you being pregnant and marrying Phil is why Amy is so upset?" 

Ajay turned to look at him, her lower lip going between her teeth. 

"Think about it. Think about your past with Lita. You were the first woman she ever loved. You can't smother that feeling." He said, "it killed her when you moved on to Punk."

"We weren't even open about it Chris." She shook her head, "she was with Matt when I left for ring of honor. Then she got with Adam afterwards. That was a solid punch in the heart if you ask me." 

"I know it was. They thought they loved each other." 

"Adam doesn't know love, he knows lust and heartbreak." 

Chris let out a short laugh as he nodded his head, he knew that Ajay was right.

"And trust me it still makes my heartache knowing that he broke up with me to be with her." Tears slipped down her cheeks, 

Chris moved forward and pulled her into him. "Then why say yes?" 

"Because despite everything that happened, I'm still helplessly in love with him." 

"And the baby just added it to."

Ajay nodded her head before pulling away and wiping her eyes on her blanket. "Hows the band and the concerts?" She asked changing the subject. He shook his head and launched into stories about the tour.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth watched his fiancées chest rise and fall as she slept later that night. 

Chris had filled him in on what happened between Lita and Ajay. 

He had tried to warn her that this would happen and that it would be best not to say anything until after the baby was born and they were married. 

He had known how deep the love Lita had for Ajay was. It was the few things they shared in common with each other. And how much the hall of famer wanted to hurt him for hurting her. But luckily things had changed and it hadn’t gotten as far as she wanted it too. And now he had everything that they had both wanted.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

7 months later

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lita groaned as she rolled over and grabbed her vibrating phone. 

Whoever was texting her was going to get an earful. 

Pushing her hair out of her eyes she looked at the messages the first one was from Chris saying Ajay had her baby a little girl and more info would come and the second was from Ajay herself and a picture was attached. 

Curiosity got the best of her as she tapped her finger on the screen. 

A sad laugh escaped her when she saw the little girl with a yellow bow in her dark baby fine hair and clad in a batman onesies. 

She looked at the message. 

It was short sweet and to the point, "I'm sorry, I love you." 

She shook her head as she tapped her phone against her chest. 

It vibrated again causing her to pull it away and look at the message. 

"Eleanor Joe. 8 pounds 5 ounces, 21 inches long, born 2:30 am." 

Chris had attached another photo to the message this time it was picture of Ajay and Eleanor. She sighed she knew what she needed to do even though she really, really didn't want too.

She was going to Chicago. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ajay was sitting Indian style on her and Seth’s bed their daughter balanced on her knees watching Ellie's facials expressions. 

They had been released earlier that day and so far everything was going good. 

Seth had told their families to hold off on coming to the house to see Ellie until she and Ajay were both settled. 

There was a soft knock on the door causing to look up, "yeah Colt come on in." She said.

The door opened and instead of her goofy best friend. 

Lita was standing in the doorway, "hey." She said clearing her voice. 

"Hi." She returned. 

"Can I?" 

Ajay nodded her head as she looked back at Ellie who let out a whine. 

The bed shifted as Lita sat on the bed with her. Her eyes on the baby. 

"I wish you would've told me you were coming I would have put other clothes on." She whispered softly as Lita held her finger out to Ellie who grasped it in her little hand, 

"You could be wearing a garbage bag and still look good." The former champ muttered. 

Ajay smiled as she picked up Ellie and held her out to her. 

Lita swallowed roughly as she took the baby into her arms and looked down in the dark blue eyes. 

She knew then that Ajay was lost to her, she had the two things she wanted most in life. 

A man that loved her and was taking time off from his busy schedule to be home with her and their newborn daughter. 

Ellie was the second thing she wanted in her life since she was 16. 

She had to let her go.


End file.
